Warriors: Under the Stars
by Mossheart13
Summary: This story follows 4 warriors of CinderClan. Also published on the CinderClan site.
1. Allegiances for CinderClan

**CinderClan**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong><span>Leader: <span>Silverstar-**silver tabby she-cat with green eyes  
><strong><span>Deputy:<span> Rosefall-**pale ginger she-cat with light blue eyes  
><strong><span>Medicine Cat:<span> Reedtail-**brown tom  
><strong><span>Warriors:<span>**  
><strong>Graywillow-<strong>pale gray she-cat with light yellow streaks and warm, blue eyes  
><strong>Featherstorm-<strong>silvery white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Lionfur-<strong>golden tom with a thick mane of fur around his neck and amber eyes  
><strong>Saltynose-<strong>black-and-white splotched tom  
><strong>Thrushwhisker-<strong>gray tom with yellow eyes  
><strong>Fallowleaf-<strong>light brown she-cat  
><strong>Skyspirit-<strong>blue tom  
><strong>Windbreeze-<strong>cream-colored she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Cloudpelt-<strong>white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Goldenpelt-<strong>golden she-cat  
><strong>Bramblefoot-<strong>light brown tom  
><strong>Stormwing-<strong>black she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Thornblaze-<strong>dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>Ivypaw-<strong>ginger-and-white she-cat  
><strong>Wetpaw-<strong>gray-and-white tom

**Queens:**  
><strong>Frostcloud-<strong>black she-cat  
>(Mother to Skyspirit's kits; Briarkit: gray-and-black she-cat; Sunkit black tom)<p>

**Elders:**  
><strong>Larkleaf-<strong>Golden she-cat  
><strong>Applefur-<strong>tabby she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_Graywillow_ rose to her paws, stretching her aching limbs. Leaf-bare was here, and that meant more patrols and less prey. IvyClan had been pushing the border, setting all the cats of CinderClan on edge. She padded out of the den, careful not to disturb Featherstorm and Lionfur, still sleeping. Saltynose was pacing the clearing, the grass covered in frost. He stopped when he saw Graywillow. "Er...hi," he mewed nervously when he saw her approach. "You're up early."  
>"Of course," she mewed smoothly. "Rosefall assigned me to dawn patrol."<br>Saltynose managed a nod. Slowly, the cats of CinderClan emerged from their dens. Lionfur came first, followed by Thrushwhisker, Fallowleaf, Ivypaw, and shivered, fluffing her thick gray fur up against the icy wind. Skyspirit glanced over. "Let's all have a little competition to warm up," he decided.  
>"Ooh, what kind of competition?" Ivypaw chirped.<br>"A partner competition," Skyspirit declared. "Whoever hunts the most gets the first pick from the fresh-kill pile."  
>Thrushwhisker and Fallowleaf dashed off into the trees, quickly followed by Skyspirit and his apprentice. Graywillow turned to Lionfur. "Lionfur?" she inquired.<br>"Well...seeing as we're the only cats left..." Lionfur hared off into the forest. "Hey, wait up!" Graywillow yowled, paws skidding on the snow. She quickly spotted a squirrel in a narrow space between two trees. Lionfur signaled to her, dropping into the hunter's crouch paw by paw, he slid forward. Suddenly, a loud crack! split the air. The squirrel shot towards Graywillow. She grabbed it by its neck, clamping down until she heard a snap. She dropped the squirrel onto the ground, satisfied.  
>"We should bury that," Lionfur mewed deeply. "We don't want a fox coming along and stealing our catch. It is leaf-bare after all."<br>Graywillow nodded silently. While Lionfur dug a hole, she stood aside, the squirrel clamped firmly in her jaws. She dropped it in, and kicked dirt over it. It took until sunhigh, but Skyspirit's signal finally came. Graywillow dug up the squirrel and a few other pieces of prey and headed back to camp. Ivyleaf stood proudly over a thrush.  
>"Did you catch it yourself?" Graywillow mewed kindly, placing the squirrel and two voles on the fresh-kill pile. Ivypaw nodded.<br>"Where's Lionfur?" Skyspirit asked.  
>"He went to fetch some fresh-kill I left behind," the gray she-cat mewed to the senior warrior. He nodded. Fallowleaf and Thrushwhisker had caught only a shrew between themselves, and Ivypaw and her mentor only had two more. Lionfur appeared in the entrance tunnel carrying a rabbit. Ivypaw's eyes stretched wide.<br>"A whole rabbit?" she mewed, shocked. "That'll feed Frostcloud and her kits for days!"  
>"Not for days," Graywillow purred. "Perhaps for a day."<br>Skyspirit mrrowed with laughter. "It seems Lionfur and Graywillow have won the competition!"

Graywillow lazed by the shade of the fresh-kill pile, her stomach growling. Though she had had first pick off the fresh-kill pile, she hadn't chosen the rabbit. The kits and queens would need it in the hard moons to come. Lionfur had been thinking along the same lines as her. He had taken a scrawny vole and sent Ivypaw to take it to the elders and queens. Larkleaf and Applefur had invited the young cat for a few bites, and now she slept soundly in the apprentices' den, her belly full of the rabbit's greasy fat. Featherstorm pounded over, her pelt pricked with frost.  
>"Great StarClan, it's <em>cold!" <em>Graywillow's friend exclaimed, pressing her fur close to Graywillow's so the tiny icecles gathered in their pelts mixed. Graywillow squealed loudly, shaking the frost off her pelt. Her fur bushed up, sending a flurry of snow all over the fresh-kill pile.  
>Featherstorm snorted. "You look like a gray porcupine!"<br>"I do _not_!" Graywillow snarled. "I look like a cat trying to get warm!" She leaped on Featherstorm, pummeling her with her hind paws like a kit.  
>"Ha! Now I got you!" Graywillow hissed, pinning her old friend to the ground.<br>"No you don't!" squeaked Featherkit. "I got you!"  
>Bramblefoot paused by them, rolling his eyes at the stars beginning to gather over his head. "StarClan, don't let all our warriors turn into kits!" he mewed sarcastically. Featherstorm and Graywillow immediately sat up straight, tucking their tails neatly over their paws.<p> 


End file.
